Quite frequently, the content being viewed by a user includes numerical information. For example, a news article may include numerical information such as a volume of oil spilled in an oil-spill accident, e.g., estimated 250,000 to 750,000 barrels of crude spilled during the Exxon Valdez accident. As another example, a study may include numerical information, e.g., 8 million metric tons of plastic waste dumped into the ocean every year.